Conventional vehicle trunk mounts have at least one bar that rests upon a trunk of a car. Those bars are usually made of metal or a heavy plastic that can dent the trunk of the car, scratch the paint on the trunk, and leave dirt and residue from the direct contact with the trunk of the car. While some vehicle trunk mounts place padding over the bar or portion that rests on the trunk, the weight of the vehicle trunk mount, along with any objects attached to the mount, can still deliver permanent damage to the trunk of the car. Moreover, the diameter of the bar of the vehicle trunk mount is relatively small, which focuses the entire load of the mount and attached objects onto a small area of the trunk, and allows for easy sliding of the bar across the trunk, which causes further damage to the car trunk.
Thus, a need exists for an apparatus and method for providing protection against damage to a vehicle by distributing a load of a vehicle mount and reducing a sliding effect of the vehicle mount.